Desde la azotea
by songbird24
Summary: ¿Qué pasará por la cabeza de Silvia mientras le cuelgan los pies de la azotea de su edificio? ¿Y qué puede hacer Pepa para remediarlo?


Cuando crees que ya has tenido suficiente ración de vida real por día, siempre pasa algo que te saca de tu error. En mi caso, no puedo decir que sea demasiado original. Trabajo, prisas, un jefe cabrón y una ex que quiere venir a desvalijarme los armarios. Soy muy clásica en ese sentido. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a estos ciclos de aparente felicidad-desastre inminente-desencadenante-vacío-vuelta a empezar, no llego a cogerle el ritmo del todo. A la vida, me refiero. Me niego a creer que esta sucesión de estrés, calma, relax, casi felicidad y de nuevo estrés sólo tenga fin con la extremaunción de un cura y unas flores secas encima de una lápida.

Sólo hay una cosa, una sólo, que consigue darme esperanzas con respecto a una posible alternativa. No conozco a nadie que haga lo mismo, así que supongo que en esto sí soy original. Cuando la vida puede conmigo, cuando siento que lo siguiente es coger una escopeta y atracar un banco sólo por el placer de descargar adrenalina; subo a la azotea de mi edificio y me siento en el borde del muro.  
No, no es eso. Suicidarse es un acto que requiere valentía, y yo siempre fui muy cobarde. Sólo me siento, con el asfalto a cincuenta metros sobre mis pies, colgantes, y contemplo la ciudad. Me gusta hacerlo en cualquier momento, pero sobre todo por la noche. Cuando el Sol se va es el momento en que la oscuridad reina, y la prepotencia humana, ridícula, intenta hacerle frente con pequeñas lucecillas de colores, parpadeantes. Nunca he estado en el espacio, y al paso que voy, supongo que no lo estaré en esta reencarnación; pero imagino que desde allí arriba, todo esto que ahora contemplan mis ojos debe de verse como un gigantesco árbol de Navidad, dedicado a algún Ser superior con tanto colorido y movimiento como con el que un niño pretende decorar una flor de cartulina: para dársela a su madre con una sonrisa tímida, desde el suelo, y esperando recibir una felicitación y una galleta a cambio.

Mis meditaciones no se centran sobre un punto concreto, sino que cada vez que subo aquí (número que aumenta a velocidades supersónicas últimamente) parece que mis pensamientos giran sobre sí mismos hasta hallar un punto en el que reposar por un tiempo. Empezando por el bosón de Higgins, la cola del paro, la lista de la compra…y terminando por armarios vacíos cuatro pisos más abajo, un jarrón roto y un portazo. Misteriosamente, no es el alivio lo que llega con el eco de la puerta, ese que todos esperamos ver llegar cuando nos sacamos una espina clavada en la carne. Hay más vacío que ganas de ocuparlo, y eso es un problema.

Una oleada de optimismo me invade cuando una fugaz idea cruza mi cerebro de norte a sur: es mejor tener el problema del vacío que el de demasiado lleno. Y sí, tendré que darme la razón. Pero claro, cuando uno se levanta por las mañanas y sabe que está solo, que ayer lo estuvo y que probablemente mañana también lo estará…el raciocinio no es una cualidad que ayude a asimilarlo. Miro hacia abajo durante un instante, y veo como pequeñas hormiguitas vienen y van sin descanso. Sigo luces con la mirada que se detienen frente a otras luces, y si me esfuerzo un poco, soy capaz de distinguir la línea del horizonte negro, más allá de los edificios y las luces que tengo más cerca.  
Quién sabe dónde estará. Con tantos sitios donde esconderse, y encima, con la capacidad de moverse. Es prácticamente imposible coincidir con «la» persona. Y ya que surja la chispita…Ahora que lo pienso, no he revisado la Primitiva. Pudiendo ser millonaria, y yo aquí, con los pies colgando de una azotea. Es un pensamiento tan sumamente estúpido, hasta para mí, que no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. Acto que a su vez me obliga a agarrarme más firmemente al borde del muro, no vaya a ser que un impulso tan sano como la risa sea el último que tenga. Al tiempo que pienso en lo irónico que sería morir riendo, una mano aferra mi antebrazo con fuerza, y tira de mí lo suficiente como para que la caída sea una opción descartada.

Desconcertada por el gesto, busco al dueño de esa mano salvadora, y me encuentro con dos luces que hasta el momento no había tenido el gusto de ver. Dos ojos verdes, muy claros, casi blancos; me observan con cierta preocupación. La que se le dispensa a un extraño en el autobús cuando se cae por un frenazo, más o menos. Bajo el manto de civismo y solidaridad, sin embargo, aprecio un velo de lágrimas reprimidas y justificadas, que han sido encerradas bajo una muralla de protección para un corazón débil, probablemente tan hecho mierda como el de la persona que los observa. Una chica morena, bastante alta, se arrebuja dentro de su abrigo cuando comprueba que estoy a salvo, y se produce lo que en los filmes de Hollywood se llama «silencio incómodo»._ Ahora toca que se siente aquí, le cuente_  
_mis no-ansias suicidas, me explique por qué no llora, intercambiemos teléfonos, bla bla bla._

—¿Sabes lo que haría yo si pudiera darte un beso aquí, con estas vistas?—Son las palabras que salen de mi boca las que me sacan de mi trance, haciendo que me pregunte quién ha dicho eso, y a quién se dirige. El inconsciente juega muy malas pasadas, y como en todo, tampoco en esto soy original—.

—¿Qué?— Ella no puede ser menos, ya que es la aludida, con lo que sus magníficos ojos se abren sobremanera, tratando de buscar una explicación a semejante pregunta, cuando ya no una respuesta adecuada. Al sorprenderse, sus ojos captan mejor la poca luz que hay alrededor, y la imagen de una esmeralda brillando bajo un sol radiante, refulgiendo, viene a mí. No sé si es el pensamiento o la cara de susto/curiosidad que esgrime ella, pero mi parte consciente vuelve a repetir la pregunta—.

—Que si sabes lo que haría yo si pudiera darte un beso aquí, con estas vistas.

Más repuesta, y picada por la curiosidad que hace mella en el muro que contiene sus lágrimas, se aventura a sentarse a mi lado y me mira. Creo ver un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, pero al no poder desviar la mirada de la suya, no me atrevo a asegurarlo.

—Qué.

—Te daría dos.

Esta vez sí, una sonrisa asoma tímida en su boca, y yo también sonrío. Porque ser original es un plus, pero para ser original también hay que ser valiente. Para algunos será un precio demasiado alto, pero…Para conseguir algo que nunca has tenido, tendrás que hacer algo que nunca has hecho.


End file.
